Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a typical virtual environment, multiple virtual machines may execute on a physical computing node. Each of the multiple virtual machines may host one or more applications, each of which utilizes at least a portion of a hardware resource of the physical computing node. Thus, the applications may contend for the hardware resource and consequently lower the efficiency of each of the applications.